


What a Special Song Does To a Sentinel

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the TS Concrit challenge for the prompt "communication without dialogue".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 23
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive, TSCC 12: Communication Without Dialogue





	What a Special Song Does To a Sentinel

It was the noon after a long stakeout. Blair was preparing brunch in the kitchen and Jim was having a shower. 

When the stir fry was ready, Blair set the table and put a healthy amount of food on each plate. Then he put a CD to play. The soft rhythm of “Summertime” sang by Ella Fitzgerald filled the loft. At that moment, Jim came out of the bathroom.

Blair was near the stereo and turned around to say ‘Good morning’ to Jim when he was caught in the most lustful stare he’d ever seen. Joined by a smile that could only be described as lascivious. And both were directed at him. 

Blair’s eyes widened and his heart began beating erratically. What on earth was happening to Jim? Could it be something about his senses? Because Jim had never looked at him that way, well, maybe in his dreams, but not in reality. And what was he doing now?

Jim crooked his finger in a come-hither way. Not only that, he was moving his hips in rhythm with the cadence of the music. That only could mean one thing. He wanted to dance and not any kind of dance, but a very close and personal one.

One of Blair’s eyebrows went up, while smiling, his expression saying: _Really?_

Jim nodded and repeated his finger’s movement. His hips kept on swaying. Then he did something that completely stunned Blair. His hands went to the knot that held his robe and undid it, then went to his shoulders. Letting the robe slide from them, suddenly he was completely naked in front of Blair.

Blair’s eyes went immediately to Jim’s crotch, where there was an impressive erection. Jim stopped swaying his hips and stepped forward.

 _What a way to set the stakes higher!_ thought Blair. He decided to be no less, and took off his robe, too, but not before turning around, showing Jim his back. He hoped Jim didn’t take it as a submissive position, but one that was able to entice and excite. Soon he had his answer.

Jim plastered his body to Blair’s back. His right hand went to Blair’s erection and held it firmly. Just then, “Summertime” ended. Jim kissed Blair’s shoulder and pulled apart. _What?_ thought Blair.

Then he saw that Jim went to the stereo and put “Summertime” back. He returned to his previous position and started to stroke Blair in rhythm to the music. Blair understood, then, that the catalyst to what was happening had been that song. If he had known, he would have put it the first day he set foot in the loft.

Ella Fitzgerald had such a soft voice and Jim’s hand felt so good on his cock, it didn’t take long for him to come. When he did, he whispered Jim’s name, so that only a sentinel could hear. He enjoyed the aftereffects, feeling deliciously Jim’s body on his back, with his eyes closed.

Then he turned around and looked up at Jim, who was smiling beatifically. _Should I kiss him?_ thought Blair. But Jim anticipated him and kissed him softly and tenderly. It was all that Blair needed, and he kneeled in front of his sentinel. Looking up, he took Jim’s penis in his mouth. He saw with pleasure that Jim closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensations. Blair took him to the edge of orgasm and pulled back, making Jim groan in frustration. He did that two times, then he let Jim come, and for the sounds and trembling of his body, he could imagine that it was a very powerful orgasm. 

After that, in silent and mutual agreement, they went to Blair’s bedroom. A second time was on the horizon.


End file.
